1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manual vehicle washing devices, more specifically a protective mitt for covering manual vehicle wash brushes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foaming brushes used at self-service car washes are typically a brush connected to a wand pipe. A soapy lather is dispensed through the brush. An example of one is shown in FIG. 1. The lather serves to loosen and remove dirt and substances from the exterior of the car as well as provide lubrication for the brush. Typically bristles used for brushes include plastics such as PROLENE®, NYLEX®, nylon, or hog hair bristle.
Such foaming brushes have disadvantages in their use. Foaming brushes can be ineffective in removing the film that is left behind by dirt, dust and exposure to the elements, as well as by the soap used to wash the vehicle. These brushes have a tendency to scratch vehicles with their bristles. They are also can trap dirt particles such as sand and other miscellaneous particles that tend to scratch vehicles.
The prior art discloses various car washing devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,819 discloses a car wash mitt that has a water supply attached to it and is worn on the hand of the user. The water is supplied to the mitt via a central receptacle. A foraminous base plate causes the water exiting the mitt to be evenly spread. The base plate is removable and allows the loading of a soap bar or pellet into the receptacle so that soapy water can be discharged. When the user desires to rinse the soapy water off of the car, the baseplate is once more removed thereby permitting the removal of the soap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,593 discloses a car wash mitt that is adapted to be worn on the hand of the individual user. The mitt is formed from sponge material and has a liquid soap reservoir. The glove is supplied with water by a flexible hose. The glove can be connected to a garden hose to provide a source of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,662 discloses a brush head carrier for attachment to a faucet by means of a hose to permit the flow of water through the brush head carrier. A plurality of separately useable brush heads are individually removably mounted on the carrier at a relatively wide opening at the surface of the carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,601 discloses a washing mitt that allows the user's hand to fit into the inner end of the sleeve. The sleeve is designed to prevent the accidental rotation of the mitt on the hand of the user.
This prior art does not teach or suggest a device that is more effective in removing the dirty film that can be left behind by a bristle brush. There is no teaching from this prior art of a device that prevents the scratching associated with that of a bristle brush.